In Another Life
by bgf24
Summary: Sohni, Kaylee, and Kain need to get away from the weirdo with the eyeliner and the three brats. So what do they do? Well, I'm guessing you know the answer. OCx? OCx? OCxEtna


BRUTAL, ya know? Jus kiddin', I have no idea where that came from. But, I do have a brain child I want to share with all of you! It's another Cross Edge fic, but this one will be better, I promise. 2 OCs, and lots of fun to go along with them, including mini-sheep and peeping... tammys... I guess. I don't know.

I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO CROSS EDGE, even though I sometimes wish I did. If I did, Lazarus probably wouldn't have a country accent. Then again, it's pretty cute:)

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing I got that morning was a face full of fluff. "Muton!" I yelled in a raspy, groggy voice, grabbing my mini-sheep (Muton) and setting him on the floor. I rolled out of my bed and padded across the floor to my mirror. Who was the sheep here, me or Muton? My white-blonde hair was so curly, I looked like a sheep. My brown eyes were tired, and so was I. I didn't want to be up, really. SO, I simply decided to set Muton back on the bed, climb back in myself and settle back into my comforter for a few more hours of slumber.

That is, until an annoying country accent invaded my eardrums.

"Rise and shine, my sheepy sweet!" Lazarus twanged, pushing his way into my room and looking down at me with that annoyingly cute crooked smile.

I looked up at him with a deadpan expression. "I told you to quit calling me that." I growled, throwing my covers over my head.

Lazarus moved the covers back down around my neck and tried to lift me up. "C'mon, Sohni, Judas said to get up; we gotta go do somethin' for... somebody, I guess." he said, trailing off a little at the end, tapping his chin in thought.

I shook myself out of his grip and threw the covers over my head once again. "When did I say I would just bend over backwards to please Judas? I don't even like him and his eye-liner weirdness. Not only that, but he's totally obsessed with Vivi. Not that the little boy isn't cute, but it's a little creepy-"

Lazarus laughed, interrupting me. "Alright, what if I said _I _wanted you to get up?" He slid his hand under my comforter and brought it down around my waist, this time successfully lifting me out of my bed. Muton got up and baa'd angrily at Lazarus, jumping a little as he did. The blonde then laughed again. "Don't worry, Muton," he said, pronouncing 'Muton' like 'mutton', "I'm only stealin' her for just a second." He then threw me over his shoulder and carried me off to the bathroom.

Once we got into the bathroom, Lazarus set me down on the counter and grinned at me. "Do I have to do this for you, or can you do it yourself?"

I blushed heavily and swung my leg up, clocking him in the cheek with my knee and slamming the door. "Sicko! Pervert! Hick!" I yelled.

Lazarus's chuckle drifted through the wood of the door. "While the first two fit, I am slightly offended by the third." he said with humor in his tone.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're _so _funny!! I could just die! Agh, he gets on my nerves. Anyway, I'll just get a shower, go see what Judas wants, do it, then _hopefully _get some more sleep. After I heard Lazarus's footsteps fade, I saw a tiny pink nose peek out from under the door. "Aww, do you want to take a shower too, Muton?" I cooed, opening the door and letting him in. Even though he was a boy, come on. He was a _sheep. _What was he gonna do? And besides, Muton and I had been together since... ever. I'd had Muton since before I could remember.

Some twenty minutes later, I was out of the shower and dressed in a white, bell-sleeved dress and knee-high black boots. "What do you think, Muton?" He baa'd in what seemed to be disapproval, and I nodded. "There's a first time for everything, but that time is not now." I slipped the dress off and kicked the boots off my feet, and exchanged them for a pair of 'dukes and a white tank-top with a black vest on top. I put the boots back on and left my bathroom, Muton following close behind. On the way to the throne room, I ran into Anesha. Great, I thought, it's everybody's favorite good-time girl! Whatever; she's just throwing herself at Troy, who clearly doesn't like or want her. Although, I wonder who he _does _like...

"Morning, Sheepy." she said in a condescending tone, smirking at me.

"I told you not to call me that. What is it with everybody and not calling me by my name?! It's Sohni! S-O-H-N-I! Not that hard!" I yelled, walking off and not waiting for a reply. Why would I? When I finally reached the door, I stopped and took a few deep breaths. Calm down, Sohni. Just go in and see what Judas wants. Just a simple command, nothing more. Not that hard. Inhale, exhale. Okay! I'm ready!

I entered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, SOHNI?!" Judas yelled, looking at me with rage in his eyes.

To prevent myself from mouthing off, I inhaled, exhaled, then spoke. "I was taking a shower. I apologize for my tardiness." I said, and Muton baa'd angrily, so I nudged him with my foot and gave him a stern glance.

Judas looked down at Muton and grimaced. "Can't you go anywhere without that thing?"

Thing_? Thing_? THING?! HE'S A MINI-SHEEP! Is it THAT hard to COMPREHEND?! "I apologize for his rudeness, sir." I said, bowing with faux-respect. I really do hate Judas.

* * *

Well, that's pretty efficient for a first chapter. Next chapter, the two other OCs are introduced, and things really get moving. If you like it and want more, please leave a review, so I know you care. They're appreciated LOTS.

-bgf24


End file.
